Paralelos
by Just. Inna
Summary: Yo y mis tres yo, les presentamos RivaMika, con una diferencia: nuestra Mikasa deja de ser mujer para ser un hombre, un joven estudiante universitario que vive con su mejor amigo Eren, de quien siempre ha estado muy vinculado emocionalmente... Sin miedo, no olviden que la vida da muchas vueltas y esto a fin de cuentas, no es más que un rivamika aunque aún no lo parezca :3


_Embestida_

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía mis sienes palpitar con fuerza por la presión de mi sangre hirviendo en mis venas y mi corazón martillando dentro de mi pecho, golpeando sobre mis oídos su ritmo incesante. Me aferré a las sábanas con mis manos torpes, mientras veía mi antebrazo derecho temblar sobre la cama. El cabello me cubría la cara y yo intentaba apoyar mi frente sudorosa en la almohada.

_Subía y bajaba_

La cama, la cama también sonaba, escuchaba el golpe de sus patas contra la pared… ¿Hace cuánto? Ahora debía ser muy fuerte, realmente lo era, fuerte y profundo. Mierda.

_Embestida, embestida, embestida…_

Y su mano exprimiendo mi falo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, más rápido, menos delicado… Hm… ¿Delicado?

_Mordida en mi espalda_

Es suficiente. No, nunca es suficiente. Acaba de una vez. No, no te detengas… Mis músculos se tensaron demasiado, se contraían salvajemente en el instante en que una sensación eléctrica se abría paso desde mi vientre bajo hacia mi espina. Temblaba al sentir que me vaciaba y me llenada al mismo tiempo, de mi y de él. De mi sobre la cama, de él dentro de mí.

Toqué mi rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Levi, enano maldito, ¿me hiciste llorar de placer? Definitivamente no terminas de sorprenderme.

Agotado, me desplomé sobre la cama, con el peso de Levi sobre mí mientras acompasábamos nuestras respiraciones lentamente. Mi cabello estaba más revuelto que antes, así que lo aparté de mi cara para poder mirar hacia la ventana. Tengo la costumbre de hacerlo, creo que me relaja después de tanta acción. Aunque no alcanzaba a ver mucho más allá de las cortinas moviéndose ligeramente por la suave brisa, su vaivén fue suficiente para relajarme hasta dormir. Estaba satisfecho.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo empezó?<em>

_Simple, como dos desconocidos, en un lugar público, en medio del cliché primaveral. _

8:00 A.M

Sonó la alarma, pero ni siquiera la necesitaba, estaba despierto incluso antes de que la pequeña maquinita pretendiera hacerlo. La apagué de un golpe en el que casi la rompo, estaba molesto, muy molesto, Eren había pasado la noche con la amargada de Annie, estaba seguro de eso y lo odiaba. Intenté quitarme esa imagen mental rápidamente mientras miraba mis pies descalzos sobre la alfombrilla al costado de mi cama, negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño estirando mis brazos en el camino.

Iba a ser un día caluroso, lo sentía en mi piel, aún vistiendo sólo unos bóxers en la casa. Entré al baño, me lavé la cara y me vi en el espejo, mi cicatriz en el pómulo derecho era menos notoria que hace unas semanas, aunque no me dejaba más tranquilo, siempre iba a tener la marca que Eren dejó en mí por defender a su antipática novia. La mujer sobre el amigo ¡Perfecto…!

De camino a la cocina, eché un vistazo a la habitación de Eren, obviamente, vacía. Bufé suavemente y fui a desayunar abundantemente mientras veía las noticias. Si algo me había enseñado Sasha era a comer en grande cuando eres fuerte y necesitas energía.

La casa me seguía pareciendo sola, acogedoramente sola. Nostálgicamente sola.

Así que salí como todas las mañanas a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios al parque. Como siempre, no faltaron las miradas indiscretas de las mujeres. Es cierto, no lo niego, Sasha también me dijo que era guapo, que mi aspecto asiático-americano me daba un atractivo especial, que mis ojos almendrados y grises eran poco comunes, que mi piel blanca hacía resaltar lo negro de mi cabello o viceversa, que mi altura era perfecta para colgarse del cuello, que mi espalda era ideal para cargar a las chicas en ella, que mi cuerpo era más parecido al de un dios griego… ¿Pero eso qué caso tenía con las chicas, si la única persona que me gustaba era precisamente un hombre?

¡Diablos! Se me había hecho tarde, debía llegar y ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y salir viento en popa con Armin a su querida fiesta de los idiomas, a mediodía lo vería en el parque en que se realizaba, al otro lado de la ciudad. Hice todo a la velocidad de la luz y salí casi corriendo de mi apartamento. Cuando llegué, noté que Armin llevaba muy poco tiempo esperándome: misión cumplida.

-Puntual, como siempre – Me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a saludarme.

-Tuve que salir sin bañarme para alcanzar a llegar – Le dije sonriendo de lado.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que no. Y aún me crees…

-¿Y Eren? ¿O vendrá en la tarde? – Preguntó Armin mirando alrededor.

-No me preguntes por él. Está en lo suyo, supongo.

-¿En lo…? Ah, ya entiendo

-¿Jean no viene? – Intenté cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-No quiere verte, aún está herido porque dudaste de su sexualidad.

Ese comentario no pudo evitar sacarme una sonrisa ¿Herido? ¿No es demasiado exagerado de su parte?

-Armin, yo sólo respondí lo que él me preguntó, así de simple. Él y Marco parecen pareja, pero tampoco sé qué hay de Sasha en esa historia y la verdad no me interesa, ni siquiera recordaba ese episodio con Jean.

-Al principio pensábamos que Jean iba por ti.

-Ni siquiera sabía de eso. Mierda, ¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo? – La idea me tomó por sorpresa, sólo reaccioné a reír incrédulo – No, creo que prefiere a los de su especie – Ambos nos miramos cómplices y reímos como estúpidos.

-Pobres caballos… – Dijo Armin palmeando mi brazo.

Recorrimos todos los stands y nos inscribimos a todas las clases express que pudimos, ganamos algunos libros y vimos los shows que cada país quiso exponer. Comimos cosas de todos los continentes y después sólo quisimos sentarnos a hacer nada. En eso estaba, en absolutamente nada, cuando vi a un hombre bajo, casi tan blanco como yo, de hombros fuertes y mirada fría. Se cruzó de brazos y miró algún show que se estaba presentando sobre el escenario en ese instante. Debió percatarse de que lo estaba viendo, pues me miró con gesto despectivo. Qué sujeto más desagradable.

Fuimos con Armin a aprender francés mientras unas chicas seguían bailando algún ritmo polinésico. Dentro del grupo de estudio estaba el mismo sujeto desagradable ayudando a un señor más viejo con la pronunciación. Lo veía mover su boca con tanta naturalidad, quizás era francés realmente. Le mostraba al hombre mayor las letras y le explicaba con mucha seriedad, moviendo sus manos firmes mientras dibujaba letras en el aire. Debí parecer estúpido mirando a ese sujeto, porque Armin me despertó de golpe llamándome y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta.

-Tengo que irme – Me dijo como lamentando tener que dejarme solo.

-Creo que los chicos vienen después, los esperaré aquí y luego nos iremos a otro lugar. No te preocupes – Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y él se marchó más a gusto. Lo vi voltearse una última vez y luego desapareció.

Me quedé solo, ni siquiera esperaba que alguien viniera, quería irme y a la vez no. Así que me di vueltas por todos lados antes de irme definitivamente, pero donde sea que fuera siempre lo veía. Encontraba siempre al mismo sujeto y sólo pensé en una canción que comenzó a dar vueltas en mi mente. Murmuré su letra mientras me acercaba a él, quien estaba de espaldas a mí.

_"You're so fuckin' special… I wish I was special_

Caminé más lento mientras veía al tipo serio cada vez más cerca…

_… But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
>what the hell am I doing here?<br>__I don't belong here…_

Entonces me detuve. A apenas un metro de él, porque no entendía qué diablos estaba haciendo ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? No podía ir y hablar con él esperando darle la misma impresión que él me dio a mí… ¿A mí? Mierda, en serio estoy loco… O algo necesitado.

Si esperaban algo como: "Le toqué un hombro y él se volteó lentamente, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y vimos nuestras almas, sabiendo que cada uno era lo que el otro buscaba", entonces se han equivocado de historia, esas cosas no ocurren en la realidad y la realidad es ésta: me alejé más rápido de lo que llegué y cuando me iba yendo del lugar choqué de frente con Sasha, Historia y su novia Ymir (me agradaba esa chica, era ruda y decidida, sarcástica como nadie), Reiner (el eterno enamorado ignorado. Algo como yo, pero más digno), Berth y Connie. Definitivamente Jean estaba molesto, no había ni sombra de él en el lugar.

-¡Mika…!

-Shhhhst – Callé a Sasha cubriéndole los labios un dedo a lo que ella me miró sonrojada. Era un día del demonio, sofocante como pocas veces en esa época del año. Quiero creer que eso explicaba el color de sus mejillas en ese momento, aunque suene barato – KASAMI, ¿bien?

-Pero nos gusta tu nombre – Intervino Historia poniendo sus manos en puños.

-Claro. Tanto como a mí me gusta el tuyo… ¿Biología? – Bromeé sonriéndole de lado.

-No te metas con mi pequeña, Bruce Lee – Me agradaba cuando Ymir me comparaba con Lee, aunque yo no le llegara ni a los talones. Sonreí por lo bajo.

-Recuérdame la próxima sesión de taekwondo, que te debo dos horas más clases, por lo de la última vez.

-A la orden. Ese es mi asiático favorito.

Los chicos dieron una mirada rápida a todo el lugar, mientras yo me separaba del grupo un instante para buscar a una persona: el anciano con que el sujeto de mirada fría, hablaba. Lo encontré tan rápido como esperaba y aproveché que se encontraba solo para tomarme la libertad de actuar y preguntarle lo que quisiera.

Cuando estuve a su lado y lo vi de cerca, me pareció un señor muy simpático, algo alocado. Parecía un hombre con muchas historias que contar, pero yo no tenía tanto tiempo esta vez, así que fui a lo que me interesaba. Comencé hablándole de cosas triviales, del ambiente del lugar, de lo que hacíamos y supe que era profesor de matemáticas aficionado a los idiomas. De a poco fui entrando a lo que me interesaba de toda la conversación y pregunté sin darle mucha importancia por el sujeto que le estaba ayudando con su francés.

-Ah, ¿el joven bajito?

-Eh, sí. Ese mismo – Dije con la mayor naturalidad que pude – ¿Da clases o algo?

-¿A usted le gusta el francés? Él me dijo que era francés, que me podría ayudar si quisiera, aunque tenía una agenda bastante ocupada. Sabía muchas cosas, aunque no hablaba mucho, logré sacarle alguna información. Insistiendo se hacen amigos, ¿no cree? Bueno, también sabe artes marciales… – Sentí que mi mirada se iluminó cuando dijo eso. Ahora si tenía una excusa para buscarlo.

-¿Enseña también artes marciales?

-¡Claro! Es más, le daré su correo electrónico para que lo contacte si quiere.

-Muchas gracias – Tomé el papel que el hombre me ofrecía y lo leí, se llamaba Levi, el tipo raro se llamaba Levi. Al menos ya sabía algunas cosas más sobre él y todo había sido muy fácil… Y cobarde de mi parte – Usted es un hombre muy amable e inteligente, pero no vaya por ahí dando información de todas las personas con todo mundo, ¿eh?

-No se preocupe. Sólo lo hice porque se ve muy interesado en saber – Y me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mierda.

_… Run, run, run, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…_

Después de eso, a la mierda con el resto del día, nada más era importante. Nada excepto la llegada de Eren a casa...

_… Whatever makes you happy,  
>whatever you want,<br>you're so fuckin' special,  
>I wish I was special<br>But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here<em>

_…I don't belong here…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tienen que decirme con toda la sinceridad del mundo, qué les pareció, porque en serio para mí fue casi una experiencia religiosa xD lo digo porque no había usado personajes preexistentes para una historia, nunca había escrito un fanfic... So, espero su apreciación con ansias, vidas mías *-*<br>**

**Por ahora tengo tiempo c: así que creo que podré actualizar con relativa frecuencia, siempre y cuando les guste, obvio... AH! Quería agregar que en la historia, todo tiene que ir pasando con relativa calma, no puedo apresurar tanto a los personajes xDDD se vería todo muy forzado, pido paciencia por si quieren seguir leyendo este fic :3 **

**Esouuu**


End file.
